criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hit It Out the Park
Hit It Out the Park is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourth case of The Mystery Continues. It is the fourth case set in the Wolf Street district of Concordia. Plot The player and Isaac headed to the picnic party in Wolf Park to speak to the host, author Kirstie Tomas, about her vault being robbed five years ago. When they arrived, however, they found no sign of Kirstie. After searching the area further, they found her dead, impaled by tree branches. The pair first questioned gardener Tianna Ward, architect Kevin Stein and singer Camilla Walsh who was writing an informative book on the music industry with the victim. The player then heard from Giulietta who explained that she had discovered where Kirstie went shortly before her death. Giulietta confessed that she discovered Kirstie was a big fan of the botanical greenhouse on the edge of the park and would often go there to clear her head. With this new information, Isaac and the player headed there and suspected exchange officer Kelly Moonstone and pianist Philippe Bouchard. The duo then received a call from Commissioner Ramirez who declared that Kirstie's office had been raided. Without further delay, the team raced back to the office and discovered Phillipe had raided it in order to find the love letters he wrote to the victim. Finally, Kirstie's killer was revealed as Tianna Ward. Tianna confessed to killing Kirstie but confessed that she never wanted to. Tianna explained that Kirstie was writing a new adventure novel and was basing a character in the book after her. She recounted how she was excited by Kirstie's announcement until Tianna discovered Kirstie was making her the villain. Furious that Kirstie was painting her in a bad light, Tianna begged Kirstie at the party to change it. When Kirstie refused, Tianna pushed her in anger, the force resulting in Kirstie being impaled on the tree branches. In court, Tianna was sentenced to 20 years in prison for the murder by Judge Oakley. Post-trial, Isaac asked the player to accompany him in asking Camilla to perform for his daughter, Collette Pontmercy, as she was a big fan of Camilla's singing. When the duo asked Camilla, she requested their help in finding Kirstie's notes on the book they were writing beforehand. As Kirstie planned to announce the book at the party, the pair searched there and found Kirstie's original notes before returning them to Camilla, who performed for Collette. Meanwhile, Maddie accompanied the player in searching Kirstie's office for more clues on the vault robberies five years ago. While doing so, they discovered that Kirstie had hired journalist turned media mogul Katherine Woolf to investigate. Katherine told the duo that there was no evidence and the trail ran cold, causing the case to be left unsolved. Katherine, however, did reveal that the Concordian Police Department were in charge of the case. Maddie and the player then asked Commissioner Ramirez about the case who confessed that they only brought one person in for questioning: Samuel Waldorf-Ridgewood. With this new evidence, they confronted Samuel. Samuel started panicking and insisted that they had no evidence, recounting how they brought him in for questioning due to his cigar being found on the scene of the crime. At the end of the case, Arthur informed the team that they needed to keep a close eye on Samuel along with looking out for more leads in the puzzling case. Summary Victim *'Kirstie Tomas' (found impaled by tree branches) Murder Weapon *'Tree Branches' Killer *'Tianna Ward' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats charcoal. *The suspect has insomnia. *The suspect has a criminal record. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. *The suspect wears a scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats charcoal. *The suspect has insomnia. *The suspect has a criminal record. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats charcoal. *The suspect has insomnia. *The suspect has a criminal record. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats charcoal. *The suspect has insomnia. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats charcoal. *The suspect has insomnia. *The suspect has a criminal record. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats charcoal. *The killer has insomnia. *The killer has a criminal record. *The killer has a bruise. *The killer wears a scarf. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Wolf Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Wood, Dirt Mound) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats charcoal) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Bloodied Tree Branch) *Analyze Bloodied Tree Branch. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has insomnia) *Examine Dirt Mound. (Result: Gardening Gloves) *Examine Gardening Gloves. (Result: T Ward; New Suspect: Tianna Ward) *Ask Tianna if she saw anything. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Office) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: Personal Planner, Faded Paper) *Examine Personal Planner. (Result: Appointment; New Suspect: Kevin Stein) *Ask Kevin about the victim's building plans. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Manuscript) *Ask Camilla about the book she and Kirstie were writing. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Botanical Greenhouse. (Clues: Wheelbarrow, Torn Paper, White Pieces) *Examine Wheelbarrow. (Result: Hat; New Suspect: Kelly Moonstone) *Interrogate Kelly about the murder. (Attribute: Kelly has insomnia) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Piano Chord Sheet; New Suspect: Phillipe Bouchard) *Question Phillipe about Kirstie's death. (Attribute: Phillipe eats charcoal) *Examine White Pieces. (Result: Skull Charm) *Analyze Skull Charm. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a criminal record; New Crime Scene: Picnic Table) *Investigate Picnic Table. (Clues: Brown Satchel, Newspaper Headline) *Examine Brown Satchel. (Result: Book Cover) *Speak to Camilla about her disagreement with Kirstie over the book cover. (Attribute: Camilla eats charcoal and has insomnia and a criminal record) *Examine Newspaper Headline. (Result: Defaced Picture) *Confront Kevin about defacing the photo of the victim. (Attribute: Kevin eats charcoal and has insomnia and a criminal record) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Raided Office. (Clues: File of Documents, Ripped Poster, Trash Can) *Examine File of Documents. (Result: Love Letters) *Confront Phillipe about the love letters. (Attribute: Phillipe has insomnia and has a criminal record) *Examine Ripped Poster. (Result: "Get Kirstie Out" Poster) *Confront Kelly about wanting Kirstie removed from Concordia. (Attribute: Kelly has a criminal record) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Notes) *Speak to Tianna about the victim basing a character off her in her latest book. (Attribute: Tianna eats charcoal, has insomnia and a criminal record) *Investigate Greenhouse Fountain. (Clues: Pearl, Flower Pots) *Examine Pearl. (Result: Cream) *Analyze Cream. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) *Examine Flower Pots. (Result: Fabric Piece) *Analyze Fabric Piece. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf) *Go to Breaking the Bank (4/6). (No stars) Breaking the Bank (4/6) *Ask Camilla to perform for Collette. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Wolf Park. (Clue: Cart) *Examine Cart. (Result: Faded Notes) *Examine Faded Notes. (Result: Notes) *Analyze Notes. (06:00:00) *Return the notes to Camilla. (Reward: Crown/Tiara) *Investigate Raided Office. (Clue: Wine Crate) *Examine Wine Crate. (Result: Old Document; New Quasi-Suspect: Katherine Woolf) *Ask Katherine about the vault robberies. (New Quasi-Suspect: Commissioner Ramirez) *Talk to Ramirez about investigating the crime. (New Quasi-Suspect: Samuel Waldorf-Ridgewood) *Confront Samuel about his connections to the robberies. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Continues Category:Wolf Street